


Of Nobility and Responsibility

by oh_stars_im_tired



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Top!Camille, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, bratty bottoms, plot if you squint, tw:blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_stars_im_tired/pseuds/oh_stars_im_tired
Summary: Camille never backed down from a challenge.Reclining in her leather chair, Camille cocked her eyebrow. “I happen to be rather experienced in the bedroom, particularly with women. Tell me, girl, have you been with another woman before?”Sofia didn’t back down. “Once, with Vokage.”She laughed, expecting nothing less. “Let me guess… His idea, right? Some completely self-indulgent fantasy of his? Probably with a prostitute, too.”The blush and adverted eyes was all the affirmation she needed. Right on the mark, as always.Eyes still glued to the carpet, Sofia spoke up. “Are you implying you could do a better job?”Her smirk turned almost wolfish. “Oh, please, I know I could.”Sofia’s cheeks darkened, her eyes darting to anywhere but her.“…Then do it.”In which Camille tops the shit out of the bratty noblewoman whose fiancé she killed.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Of Nobility and Responsibility

_Dear Camille,_

_I trust I may find you in good health. Neither of us care for pleasantries, so I shall be as succinct as possible. Providing the Zaunite underworld continues to remain relatively peaceful, I request a favour from you:_

_Lady Sofia, in light of her former fiancé’s death – excellent work as always, might I add – is continuing to act recklessly and to the detriment of the Arvino name. Rather than attending briefings and managing her men, she spends her time cavorting around with Baron Vokage’s henchmen, watching them gamble and drinking beyond what she can handle. I fear she will humiliate herself beyond what I can cover up._

_I thought, perhaps, if she was enlightened as to what the intelligencers of both our clans have discovered, that she may accept her responsibilities with more enthusiasm, and cease to seek dangerous company. You of all people will help her see reason – I watched the girl grow from infant to woman, so I struggle to maintain a necessary sternness with her. For the sake of both the reputations of the Ferros and Arvino clans, I implore you to provide a time and place for us to meet. If possible, something overnight, purely to keep a closer eye on her nightly activities._

_Best regards,_

_Adalbert, principal intelligencer of the Arvino clan_

Camille reads over the letter she received a week ago, drumming her nails on her mahogany desk. It had barely been a month since she had disposed of Baron Vokage, subsequently ending the pitiful engagement he had with Lady Sofia Arvino, and already the girl had managed to reduce her dear friend Adalbert to a state of stress. While she cared little for the noblewoman in question, Camille knew that the fall of the Arvino clan would cause a messy power vacuum in Piltover. Intervention was, unfortunately for her, necessary.

She had written back promptly, agreeing for Adalbert and Sofia to spend a few days in her manor. The doorbell should have sounded eight minutes ago; the pot of tea she had the servants prepare was cooling, to her displeasure. Rain softly collided with her office windows, reminding Camille of the tears Lady Sofia had shed when her leg cleaved through that bastard’s skull. She had done the girl a favour that day. The same girl she was about to lecture.

Some minutes passed before a maid rapped on her office door, announcing the arrival of the Arvino clansmen. Camille swung her augmented legs from atop the desk and willed them in.

“Madame Ferros! It certainly has been a while,” said the man cresting his sixties. He offered a polite bow, removing his top hat respectfully. Adalbert may have been old, but his voice was vibrant as ever, failing to betray his age. She gave her old friend a genuine smile, gesturing for him and his protégée to take a seat. He pulled out the chair for Sofia, who refused to curtsey out of spite.

Lady Sofia, unlike Adalbert, hadn’t aged a day since she had killed her fiancé. Her pale, rounded face was dusted with powder and freckles, emerald eyes narrowed as she glared at her. Ginger ringlets cascaded down her back, curled to perfection. With no regard for etiquette, her baby blue netted hat remained on her head. She wore a matching gown, similar in style to what she was wearing when Camille ended Vokage’s life. It was possible she adopted the gown to make Camille feel some sort of guilt over her late fiancé; _how immature_ , she thought.

Thanking Adalbert, the young noblewoman sat down, removing her gloves. Adalbert followed suit.

“Tea, dear?” Camille offered. Sofia gave no answer.

“That would be most kind, my lady,” Adalbert replied, removing his spectacles. She poured a cup for the stubborn lady anyway, and pushed the platter of cakes the kitchen staff prepared in their direction.

“Help yourself, my good friend.” He looked at the young lady before helping himself, seemingly already resigned to her behaviour.

Camille decided to cut the pleasantries short. Her patience with the young woman was thinning already, and she had barely been in her office for a minute. She stirred her tea as Adalbert added cream and sugar to his protégée’s. _As if she couldn’t do that herself_ , she thought in annoyance.

“Now, my lady, this meeting was organised so as to…keep you in the loop, per se. I was told you are neglecting your duties as the leader of your clan, most likely due to the bereavement of Baron―”

“You murdered my fiancé and now you lecture me on how to do my job.” Sofia’s eyebrows furrowed with anger. Her corseted chest heaved with a dramatic sigh. Adalbert looked at Camille with sympathy, knowing full well what the young lady’s reaction would be.

“Had you been doing your job, my dear girl, we would not be having this discussion. Drink your tea and listen.” Camille sipped hers – a leaf she didn’t care for herself, but had been told it was the lady’s favourite – and continued. “Baron Vokage was the head of a complex scheme responsible for arms dealership and narcotics distribution. He was a clever man, and managed to keep this hidden from under our noses for several months. His death not only made the remnants of his business far more traceable, but also prevented him from using the Arvino clan to spread his market to Piltover’s wealthiest.” At the roll of the brat’s eyes, Camille did not hesitate to add, “The Arvino clan is _your_ clan, in case you had forgotten. After all, excessive drinking and partying does lead to brain damage.”

Sofia huffed, crossing her legs underneath her petticoat. “I made it clear that our family wanted nothing to do with his small businesses. And what, drug dealing made it okay for you to murder him?”

“The distribution of weapons used to kill people, and opiates dangerous enough to kill around forty percent of the market he pandered to, are grounds enough to justify what I did. That’s ignoring the many lives he took by his own hand, of course.”

Indignantly, the girl snapped, “You make him out to be a terrible person! He was a good man, and you ripped him away from me!”

Camille scowled. This girl was truly wrapped around his little finger. Leaning forward, she propped her elbows on the desk and laced her fingers together. “Good men don’t kill innocent people. Good men don’t get innocent people killed running errands for illegal businesses. Tell me, dear, what made you believe he was a good person?”

“He was kind to me. He made me feel _safe_. He took me away from my responsibilities as a leader and treated me like a _human being_.”

“Of course. The less you knew about your clans affairs, the easier it would be to manipulate you. You foolish, foolish girl.”

“If you were capable of feeling emotions, you would understand why I loved him. And he loved me. But you’re more robot than human, aren’t you?” Sofia’s face was flushed with anger. Camille scoffed.

Adalbert abruptly got up from his seat. His forehead was wrinkled with stress. “Forgive me, my lady, but I must excuse myself for some air. I would hate to lose my temper in front of two ladies of your position.” She was surprised he had made it a month dealing with the girl, and took no offence to his parting. Besides, with him out of the picture, she would be able to rip into the young woman.

He closed the door carefully, leaving his hat by the foot of his chair. As soon as the doorknob clicked ‘closed’, her onslaught began.

“If I were Adalbert, I would have smacked some sense into you long before you began seeing that baron. You are one of the most powerful women in Piltover, yet you degrade yourself by prancing about drunk with dangerous gangsters. He has failed you as a guardian.” Sofia simply sipped her tea, maintaining careful eye contact with her. “Do you have any idea what lengths that man goes to in an attempt to keep your disgraceful behaviour hidden from the press? All because you allowed yourself to be charmed by Zaunite scum. I would have _disowned_ you.”

The word ‘scum’ clearly struck a nerve within the lady. She set her teacup down and sat up straighter. “Don’t you dare insult Vokage. I made those decisions of my own volition. I was charmed by him because he was caring and considerate! Unlike any man I had ever met!”

“Your volition is young and stupid, girl.”

“Oh come on, you’re a woman too! You understand the pressures we face, right? Men can go about doing whatever they please, but us women, no, we have to bare strong and intelligent children else we are a disgrace. We have to remain pure until marriage else we are whores. And for men to take us seriously we have to be cold, compassionless leaders. Vokage didn’t care about any of that!” She took a deep breath. “Name one powerful man you have met that didn’t care about those things.”

Camille laughed. The girl had a point, but it wasn’t justification enough to compromise her entire clan.

“My dear, if you had a spine, you wouldn’t concern yourself with what other men think of you. People should fear for their life for even thinking such a thing about someone in your position.”

The young lady huffed, clearly acknowledging Camille’s point. But victory wouldn’t be that simple. “So forget societal pressures. Regardless of my virginity, and what children I bore, any Piltovian man would expect me to be prim and proper at all times. It’s bloody exhausting! But Vokage didn’t care about etiquette – he loved me for me.”

“He saw you as an easy target. He knew you were tired of being a leader, and wanted to make you feel comfortable so he could worm his way into that thick skull of yours.” She finished her tea, watching the girl splutter in offense.

“Vokage said I had a beautiful, complex brain. Do not insult me.”

Camille rolled her eyes for what felt like the tenth time since the noblewoman arrived in her office. “Have you considered he paid you those compliments because he knew you’d spread your legs for him?”

With a smirk, knowing the girl’s stubborn resolve was cracking, she propped her legs back up on her desk and plucked a lemon tart off the tray.

“You― How _dare_ you compare me to some…common whore! And now you’re _eating_!”

She took a bite. Fresh lemon curd, buttery pastry: a pleasant distraction from the bothersome mess in front of her.

“See? I’m indulging while also leading my clan. You can do both at the same time, so long as you don’t make foolish decisions.” Camille pointed to the sweet treat in her hand. “This tart to me is what your premarital escapades were to you. You can enjoy them without getting them from filthy, criminal places. And you can guarantee a journalist passing by wouldn’t dare write some fictitious article on me gaining weight by eating this tart, because I am feared.”

Allowing that to sink in, Camille finished her tart, careful not to allow crumbs to spill onto her bodysuit.

“Where you went wrong, darling, is you got desperate, and opened yourself to the first man who went against the status quo.”

“I did no such thing,” Sofia snapped, too stubborn to take her impromptu analogy to heart.

Camille was unfazed. “So how many other Zaunite men tried to woo you?”

“I would never spread my legs for the ‘first person’ who offered me company, you condescending cow.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I shan’t dignify it with an answer! I loved Vokage, and as an adult I made the decision to have sex with him!”

“You didn’t love him. I’ve been in love; it takes time, patience, and it hurts when it ends. I left the man I loved out of choice, and it took years to fully recover from that pain. Your supposed ‘love’ was taken from you, and your eyes don’t show any signs of bereavement. I certainly wouldn’t be drinking tea a month later with the person who killed my lover, yet here you are.”

Sofia gritted her teeth before taking a breath to calm herself. “So what if it wasn’t true love. He made me feel good. That mattered to me.”

“He must have been incredible in bed for you to want to sacrifice the Arvino name for him.”

“What on Runeterra are you―”

“A man like that, with an ego rivalling any other baron in Zaun. Could he even make you orgasm?”

Sofia spluttered. Camille wanted to press, to make her feel ridiculous for her decisions… And doing so proved to be quite hilarious.

“Where are you going with this, you arrogant―”

“My point is, girl, to settle for a man like that means you don’t know what you want. And I don’t expect you to – you’re naïve. What people do expect is for you to have a level head on your shoulders.”

“I do know what I want, thank you very much. I want to enjoy my life, and frankly being a woman in my position makes that very restricted! At this rate, I’ll end up marrying a stuck-up man who has never satisfied a woman before. And then if I’m unfaithful, because I have needs, I’ll be humiliated with a divorce.”

“Then have an affair with someone capable of keeping said husband quiet.” Camille sighed and poured herself a second cup. “Or pay them to. You have money, which makes everything easier.”

“Oh, please,” Sofia guffawed. “The only clan in existence with enough power to silence a member of the Arvino family is yours, and that’s purely because of your prosthetic scissors. And I doubt you’d make a satisfactory lay.”

Her words took Camille aback, not that she’d let it show. She’d heard many a joke about her legs before (mind you, no two jokes came from the same person after she’d sent a glare in their direction) but the notion that Sofia momentarily considered her a viable candidate for the bedroom came as quite a shock.

The direct eye contact Sofia maintained almost made the words seem like a challenge.

Camille never backed down from a challenge.

Reclining in her leather chair, Camille cocked her eyebrow. “I happen to be rather experienced in the bedroom, particularly with women. Tell me, girl, have you been with another woman before?”

Sofia didn’t back down. “Once, with Vokage.”

She laughed, expecting nothing less. “Let me guess… His idea, right? Some completely self-indulgent fantasy of his? Probably with a prostitute, too.”

The blush and adverted eyes was all the affirmation she needed. Right on the mark, as always.

Eyes still glued to the carpet, Sofia spoke up. “Are you implying you could do a better job?”

Her smirk turned almost wolfish. “Oh, please, I know I could.”

Sofia’s cheeks darkened, her eyes darting to anywhere but her.

“…Then do it.”

“I beg your pardon?” Camille’s tone was teasing. She was hoping for such a response, to be given the chance to shut the brat up in a way Sofia would surely enjoy, but hadn’t expected her to give it.

The noblewoman’s face was now a lovely shade of tomato. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Camille gets up from her chair, rising to her full height of six-foot-ten, towering over the girl. She leaned down and tilted her chin up, forcing Sofia to make direct eye contact. The young noblewoman looked like a doe, bashful and curious.

“Come to my quarters at ten o’clock sharp. It’ll be our little secret. That is, providing you don’t wake up the servants.”

Her plump lips parted as if to reply, but closed just as quickly. _Good girl, learning fast_.

Camille straightened her spine once more, satisfied with the current state of the lady. She sauntered towards the office door, clicking it open.

“Don’t be late,” she ordered, before setting off to locate the woman’s clueless intelligencer.

* * *

Nine fifty-eight. Curtains were drawn shut. Two lamps softly illuminated the room, allowing Camille to admire herself in the large mirror by her armoire.

She had stripped down to a simple black bra and a more flattering pair of undergarments, which hugged the curve of her hips snugly. Her toned stomach and strong, muscular thighs were a sight few got to see, and she wanted the bratty noblewoman to drink in the view. She exchanged her bladed legs for a less dangerous pair, made of jet black enamel. While she was ten inches shorter than before, she would still tower over the girl as she fucked her into oblivion. The thought made her augmented eyes glow brighter. In preparation, she had clipped her manicured fingernails down to the flesh. Lastly, but most importantly, a harness sporting a generous silicone cock was strapped around her pelvis. And was she excited to test out the tricks it had in store.

A soft knock rapped against the door to Camille’s bedroom. “Come in,” she called out. Slowly, the door creaked open, and Sofia slipped inside.

The lady was wearing a humble bathrobe, her ringlets no longer secured in a half up-do. They had partially fallen out, framing her flushed face. The amber light from the lamps reflected off the woman’s curls, giving her an almost ethereal halo. Her eyes searched the room for Camille, and when they found her, they widened with surprise.

Her breasts were quite small, but the bra she wore gave them a lovely lift. She watched as Sofia’s eyes wandered down the valley of her breasts, to her abs, all the way down to the toy between her legs. As if the girl’s eyes couldn’t widen any further. _Hmm_ , she thought to herself. _Poor Vokage must have been overcompensating_.

With a predatory grin, Camille beckoned for the girl to come towards her. Almost in a trance, Sofia made her way across the room. She motioned for her to stand in front of the mirror. Wordlessly (for once) the lady obeyed.

“Take that thing off, dear.” Sofia fumbled with the waist-tie on her bathrobe and let it fall to the floor, revealing a deliciously short nightgown underneath. Her nipples, hardened with arousal, poked through the flimsy satin.

Camille let out a satisfied hum. She made the girl face the mirror, wanting her to bask in her own beauty. Truly, she was blessed with a gorgeous face and body. “So obedient,” she murmured.

Smirking at the breathy sigh Sofia let out, she gripped the girl’s throat gently and gave a soft squeeze while her other hand rolled her nipple over the gown. Sofia just about melted under her firm touch.

“Not used to being manhandled, are you, love?” Sofia shook her head, squeaking when Camille tugged at her nipple, watching the satin of the gown contort under her touch. She quickly grew annoyed at the garment, but knew to be patient. She wanted the girl a mess before doing anything fancy.

As Sofia’s eyes fixed on the hand around her throat, Camille wedged her knee between her legs. A pleased ‘huh’ left her lips as the boundary between her flesh and the enamel prosthetic met the girl’s bare flesh, slick from arousal. “Nothing in my way, hmm? How cute.” She flicked her nipple, receiving a gasp.

Slowly, Camille ground her leg upwards, earning a soft, breathy moan from the girl. Continuing to provide her with delicious friction, her hand wandered up the nightgown, trailing her finger between the valley of her plump breasts.

“Tease,” the helpless woman moaned. Immediately, Camille stopped her ministrations, causing Sofia to groan.

“Ah-ah, I’m giving the orders here.” Her hand moved from her pale throat to her stunning amber locks, where she gave a firm tug. Sofia’s mouth parted wantonly. “All you have to do is be a good little slut and moan for me. Understood?”

Watching the girl’s eyes cloud over with lust filled Camille with pride. She smirked, giving her other nipple some attention under the nightgown. While she worked her prey up to a steady chorus of pants, she felt slick drip down onto her leg. Deciding to reward her good behaviour, Camille let go of her hair and rubbed painfully slow circles onto her clit. The desperate whine she received elicited a growl from the taller woman.

Continuing to play with her sensitive bud, continuing to force out those salacious moans, Camille watched Sofia struggle to find where to put her hands. Eventually, one settled for a grip around Camille’s wrist, while the other dug crescents into her thigh with those long, carefully painted nails. Internally, Camille grinned, looking forward to those nails clawing at her back.

Her pace sped up significantly, making Sofia buck forward, her cleavage rising and falling with each moan and sigh. Wetness ran down her leg, leaving a trail of slick on the dark enamel. She knew she was close. Her moans told her that much. But when they rose in pitch, she slowed down to a stop, watching frustration fill her partner’s eyes.

“Why would―”

“Complaining, are we?” Sofia closed her mouth, instantly regretting opening it. “Good girl,” Camille cooed. She nibbled on the top of the girl’s ear as her hands reached to shrug her out of that pesky nightgown. Sofia helped her, tossing the thin garment to the floor, leaving her heavy breasts on display, nipples stiff and begging for lips to be wrapped around them.

That was the one problem with being tall: when a lady is silently asking for you to suck on her gorgeous tits, you need to get creative.

An idea popped into her head. Her head turned towards her writing desk.

“Sit on the desk,” she ordered, eyes glued to the shorter woman as she obeyed. “Legs spread― hmm, I didn’t even need to ask you, did I?” Sofia’s legs parted on instinct, giving Camille a lovely view of her glistening cunt. She stalked after her, bracing one arm on the desk as her right hand wandered between those creamy thighs. Sofia pushed out her chest as her back arched with need, allowing Camille’s lips to latch onto a pert nipple. The warmth of the flesh made her hum, vibrations earning a whine. As her tongue made a full circle around the areola, she pushed two fingers into the girl’s sopping cunt.

Sofia gripped the edges of the desk like a vice as Camille set a jarring pace, roughly gliding her fingers against those velveteen walls. Whines turned into wails as she curled her fingers, within seconds finding that perfect spot. She was ruthless with her thrusts, soft with her teeth, and it wasn’t long before Sofia’s hips were gyrating in time with her fingers. “Good, that’s it, cum,” Camille muttered against her chest. Her lips greedily latched onto her other nipple as she fucked her deeper, smiling as Sofia let out a silent scream while her walls clamped down on her fingers.

Giving her little time to come down from her high, Camille set back to work, finger-fucking her way through those spasming walls. Sofia’s moans jumped an octave as she collapsed backwards. Camille moved a hand to catch her, reaching a mind-shattering tempo, slamming into her g-spot like there was no tomorrow. She was cursing by the time she reached her second orgasm, and as Camille fucked her through the aftershocks, the second became the third. Sweating from overstimulation, Sofia covered her mouth with her hand, stifling her loud scream as she squirted all over Camille’s arm. Camille chuckled against her chest, slowing down to give the poor girl a break. She pulled out her now aching fingers and licked off the slick they were drowning in.

Sofia dripped onto the floor, mouth parted in ecstasy. Camille helped her down from the desk, careful not to let her shaking legs collapse.

“You’re so good for me, darling. So obedient, so gorgeous…” Camille brushed her amber hair out of her eyes, admiring how her pupils were dilated. “Do you want to continue?” Sofia nodded eagerly, apparently not satisfied enough.

Camille grinned, tightening the straps on her harness. “Good. I want you lying on the bed, face in the pillows, arse in the air.” She slowly walked over to the bed while Camille coated the silicone cock between her legs with extra lubricant. By the time she finished, Sofia was spread and waiting, pussy dribbling with want.

Smirking, Camille spanked her arse, mesmerised by the way it jiggled. Giving the other cheek the same treatment, she pressed the tip of her toy inside Sofia. The girth was impressive, but she took it all with ease, all eight inches stuffed deep inside her. Her hands groped at the pillows on the bed while Camille’s remained at her hips.

She waited for the girl to adjust to the toy, knowing it was big, but was pleasantly surprised when the seemingly obedient girl’s brattiness returned. “Hurry up and fuck me,” she whined into the pillow. Camille gave her behind a stinging slap in return.

She leaned down to the girl’s ear. “You want to be fucked like a common whore, hmm? Used until you can’t walk? Because if you keep talking to me like one that’s how I’ll fuck you.”

All it took was a ‘please’ for her to pull out and slam the toy back in.

A lascivious moan was drawn out from Sofia’s lips, not muffled by the bedding. Camille had strong hips – using her grappling hooks was strenuous work – so pounding into the girl was no issue. Her hands remained at her hips, pulling her arse towards her as she watched the grey instrument disappear into wet folds. Camille thrust into her forcefully until Sofia was wailing, thoroughly stuffed and keening on the bed. All it took was a flick on her clit for Sofia to reach her fifth climax of the night.

Hardly breaking a sweat, she continued drilling into her tight cunt, marvelling as Sofia began to sob with pleasure. She slipped three fingers into the girl’s open mouth, not even needing to ask her to suck on them. Sofia eagerly sucked the digits until Camille rolled her hips in a way that left her jaw slack.

Camille kept her fingers in the noblewoman’s mouth, repeating that motion until Sofia was shaking and clamping down on the fake cock, biting down on her fingers in a futile effort to stop a scream from escaping. Unrelenting, she fucked her through the orgasm, her own thighs becoming slick with the girl’s juices. Her hand moved to Sofia’s throat, pulling her up so her back was arched and shoulders aligned with hers.

“More?” She asked, squeezing her neck as the girl moaned out a ‘yes’. Still buried firmly inside her cunt, Camille reached down to the hilt of the toy, where a small button was concealed under the silicone. She pressed it, sending harsh vibrations through the harness – she could only imagine what Sofia was feeling.

“G-gods,” Sofia cried out, spasms crashing over her abdomen. Camille knew this position would hit her right where she needed the cock the most. She rolled her hips to test the waters, revelling in the sob she received. Three thrusts in and Sofia came again, making a good mess of the expensive linens.

Camille slammed in again, slow and rough, making Sofia feel every vibration. A chorus of low, licentious moans left the girl’s parted mouth, slightly chocked from the hand on her throat. She pounded away, evoking climax after climax, until she felt tears drop down onto her hand, at which point she immediately stopped, asking if she was okay.

“Don’t fucking stop. Please,” Sofia begged. She had, quite literally, fucked her senseless, but who was she to deny the lady?

Camille eased her onto her back, nestling between the insatiable woman’s legs. She took a moment to stare at the girl. Scarlet cheeks, lips coated with spit, mascara streaked down her face, hair coated with sweat. Her chest heaved, breasts rippling with each deep breath. Exhausted, but not enough to stop her from thrusting her arse against the toy, eager for more.

Pressing a second button on the toy four times, Camille hissed as the cock vibrated at maximum intensity, reverberating through the harness all the way down to her own clit. The sensation was pleasant, but not intense enough to distract her from the moaning mess on her bed.

Leaning down, she pressed her lips to the girl’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you until I come, you understand? And you’re going to claw at my back and make me bleed like a good little slut.”

As she rocked her hips into Sofia, the burning against her clit made her grin. Sofia’s perfectly manicured nails cut into the flesh of her back. The delicious pain made Camille hiss. Sofia came as soon as the hilt of the strap-on slapped against her clit, with a scream that surely woke up the manor. Camille continued relentlessly, edging her way towards her own orgasm, licking and sucking at the girl beneath her until her pale neck was covered with light marks. All the while Sofia, drunk on pleasure, sobbed and writhed and drowned the bedsheets.

It took half an hour before Camille reached her end. She lost count after Sofia’s twentieth orgasm. But by the gods was it satisfying to utterly dominate the irresponsible brat who walked into her home thinking some slimy baron was the best lay she’d ever get.


End file.
